Mayor of Gem Falls
by H.R. Animate
Summary: Meet Hayley, a fourteen year old girl who moved into a small town called Gem Falls. She doesn't know how to live on her own, is very shy, and is really homesick. To make things more complicated, she's the town's new mayor! Will she be able to make it through with her new responsibilities? Read on to find out! Please rate and review!


This fan fiction is about a story of a girl moving into a small town called Gem Falls. It's based on my game of Animal Crossing New Leaf, and some of the parts are made by me on how the world of the game works. Anyway, please rate and review if you want the next chapter! Now,on with the tale!

* * *

 _October 28th 2014, my fourteenth birthday. It was the day I would move out on my own, and live in a new town far away from my family. In this world, when boys and girls reach the age of fourteen they go their separate ways and follow their own destinies by living in a different town. And on that day, I was now one of them. I lived in a city with my mom and dad, along with my twelve year old brother. I didn't know what to expect when I was going to leave home, and I asked myself many questions I did not know how to answer. Where would I live, will I be capable of a lot of responsibility, and most of all, will I ever make any friends?_

 _On that day I was at home, celebrating my birthday, the last one I would be ever to have with my family, filled with joy, laughter, and smiles. I'd just blown out fourteen candles that were all around my rectangular chocolate cake, which had white and pink buttercream frosting. I always loved chocolate cake, especially with that kind of frosting. My mom just cut a corner piece, and I ate it slowly because I knew I would never eat a cake like this again for a very long time. When I finished, I went to my room to get my train ticket. My parents said I can only take that because children like me can only take their transportation ticket, and nothing else. They said by doing this, it teaches how to earn bells the hard way instead of relying on their parents to give it to them, and teach them hard labor with blood, sweat, and tears._

 _I took my ticket off my old wooden nightstand, and I got to my door. I took one last glance of my room, it had light purple walls and a closet. I remember my room with my bed covered in dark pink sheets, my old toys on the floor, my bookshelf filled with books, and my closet filled with my clothes. Some of my stuff was in the attic, some of it was sold for bells, and the rest of it was in the basement. I knew I couldn't live in the city with my parents forever, but all girls and boys at this age had to leave the nest and fend for themselves._

 _I closed the door slowly, and quietly came down the stairs. My heart sagged with sadness, loneliness, and pain. Mom and Dad were in the car waiting for me, along with my brother in the backseat. I exited the house,...and I shed a tear as I turned around to see it for the last time. I wiped it away with my right hand and quickly went into the car. My dad turned on the ignition, and he started to drive to the central train station. I waved goodbye to the city as we passed many buildings I've visited in the past, and after a half hour we finally arrived._

 _We were near train sixteen, the train where it would take me to a small town called Gem Falls. I never chose it, but the council back in the city chooses the towns where the fourteen year olds would go to on a series of complicated tests citizens outside of the council don't know. The council has done this for generations, but for my family and I, we along with other people never knew the reasons why._

 _But that didn't matter, as my mom was crying with several tears going past her chin, seeing her only daughter on her own and having things never be the same ever again. My dad and little brother tried their best not to cry, not wanting to look like babies in public. I gave my mom a tight hug, and did the same for the rest of my family. The loudspeaker on the ceiling above us announced:_

 _"Last call for train sixteen!"_

 _That was my train, I quickly waved goodbye to my folks and went to train conductor to give him my ticket. He punched with his hole puncher and gave it back to me. I got on the train slowly, went to the third row of two seats and sat onto one, a window seat. There were many kids my age on the train, all with different hair styles, different clothing, and different colors of eyes. Many animals were on there too, cats, dogs, elephants, and even a goat._

 _"ALLLLLLLLL ABOARD! Oooh eeek!" said the train conductor._

 _The train started to move, and I looked out the window to see my family. Mom was there, drying her eyes with a tissue. Dad was covering his face with his left hand silently crying, and my little brother was waving goodbye to me, so I did the same. As the train moved further and further away, I started to miss them, but little did I know that I would handle something. Something BIG, it was a thing you would never expect a girl like me to do._

* * *

Sorry this is a little short, but isn't this a great way to start a story? Let me know if you want a new chapter of this! And to answer your questions, the reason I made the girl fourteen is because I got this game almost four years ago, and I wanted the girl to me in the story (but not too much like me). Originally, I wanted the story to revolve around ten year old children going on their own, but I realized that's kinda similar to Pokemon, so I changed it. And the council choosing towns for kids, was because the game doesn't really give you a real reason why you're in the town. The council won't come into the story until WAY later in case you didn't know.

Anyway, please rate, review the story, and let me know if you want another chapter!

-H.R. Animate


End file.
